


home

by lovebelts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, big fluff, but just for a split second, just two fluffy boys in love, side minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebelts/pseuds/lovebelts
Summary: “Can we get out of here?” Jonghyun mumbles into Jinki’s right ear. “I'm tired. I want to go home.”“Home?” Jinki responds. “I’m right here, baby.”(cute lil jongyu drabble because they’re cute)





	home

**Author's Note:**

> (when i have papers to write for class i write anything and everything but those papers)

They’re in a noisy, crowded club, and they've been in said club for a few hours (but Jonghyun has been complaining about having been in there for an _eternity_ ). The smell of sweat and alcohol linger in the air, and Jonghyun’s nose wrinkles at the scent. His boyfriend is having a lot of fun not paying attention to him, it seems, as he laughs at a stupid joke from Minho and reaches across the bar for another shot. He frowns.

 

“Can we get out of here?” Jonghyun mumbles into Jinki’s right ear. “I'm tired. I want to go home.”

 

Jinki, who is currently _very_ tipsy, allows himself to grin cheekily before he turns to Jonghyun, whose brows are furrowed.

 

“Home?” he responds. “I’m right here, baby.”

 

Jonghyun only scoffs in return. He looks a lot more agitated than he did twenty seconds ago. Jinki, even when on the verge of getting drunk, knows better than to push Jonghyun any further. He tangles his thick fingers around Jonghyun’s and gives the other’s hand a tight squeeze.

 

“Okay, okay. We have to feed Roo, anyway."

 

Jinki says his goodbyes to Minho and his boyfriend Kibum, and _maybe_ takes a little too long to fist bump Taemin, the only bartender working behind the counter, earning a protest from Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck as they leave the building, then stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the streets covered in white. Jinki stands beside him, arm wrapped protectively around Jonghyun's waist, allowing the light flakes of the first snowfall of the week to envelop them both. Jonghyun smiles at the sight — he always loved how pure and delicate snow was. Jinki, desperate to keep Jonghyun happy, sticks his tongue out to let a few snowflakes melt on his tongue.

 

Jonghyun giggles. It’s the purest sound Jinki’s ever heard from him, and he thinks, no, _knows_ he might be falling a lot deeper than he thought was possible. When he tilts his head to look at Jonghyun, he’s met with flushed cheeks, bright round eyes and a hint of a sleepy grin.

 

“I love you,” he says softly.

 

Jonghyun blushes a deeper pink than earlier. Jinki chuckles.

 

“You’re blushing, puppy.”

 

“It’s because of the cold,” Jonghyun lies. Jinki can see right through him, though, and he knows what his boyfriend is about to say next.

 

“Say it again. Please.”

 

Jinki doesn’t waste a single second. He lightly caresses Jonghyun’s puffy cheeks with the pads of his fingertips and lets the other stand on his tiptoes to reach for more. Jinki softly kisses the little button nose before him and lets out an airy laugh. _So cute_ , he thinks.

 

“I love you. Always."

 

"I love you," Jonghyun replies. "You’re my home, Jinki hyung.”

 

Still tipsy Jinki can only keep smiling. He lightly tugs on Jonghyun’s coat sleeve.

 

“Come on. We have a cab to catch and a baby girl to take care of.”

**Author's Note:**

> (yes they are dog dads)  
> (inspired by how jjong loves saying “i love you” but never “i love you too”)  
> (just kidding i thought of that “home” line and it all went downhill from there)  
> (went ✈️ kinda ooc)
> 
> (i accept constructive criticism)  
> (thank you c, j, and m for the support. love u)


End file.
